Blame An Angel
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: [SO3] Yaoi: Cliff x Fayt - A lemonade story depicting the soft comfort that a good companion can bring. Not all angels live in heaven, and not all that live in heaven are perfect.


**Blame an Angel**

By Pocky King Windy

Disclaimer: These characters belong to SQUARE-ENIX ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like this. Flamers are retards, encompassing a really low IQ equivalent that that of a glass of water… less, in fact. The back button exists because Microsoft happened to realize the need for it for specific people. Use it, okay?

Plot Cockroach: I need… lemons… Must… write!!! Head explodes Just kidding. I just wanted a little more Cliffei. Hmm, and a Cliffei lemonade too. It's not all the way, but it isn't PG-13 either. Oh yeah, there's a Cliffei community on LiveJournal,

Pairing: Cliff x Fayt

Rating: R

Summary: A lemonade story depicting the soft comfort that a good companion can bring. Not all angels live in heaven, and not all that live in heaven are perfect.

Notes: Twisted the room scene in Aquios after Dion and Ameena… passed away. _(Blah)_ represents thought.

-----------------------------------

They'd had so much ahead of them. Every longing glance, every caring smile, every promise made. All were there, and all to give them the happiness he himself could never hope to have.

It was his fault their lives were cut short. The legend did have its truth. Dion and Ameena had met again… and once that wish had been fulfilled, anything could happen. He was so stupid! If he hadn't intervened, and brought them together, they'd never have died… at least, not that soon.

They'd never have died.

It wasn't only that. They weren't the only ones who perished, the only ones to get hurt. Everyone had been innocent, save himself.

It just wasn't fair. He didn't know why they were after him. And Cliff, his friend… no, _kidnapper_, he corrected himself in disgust, had hidden the reason well away from him. He'd trusted the blond to be frank with him. But now… but now…

What was Cliff trying to prove anyway? Did he think that he'd give himself up? Was Cliff trying to protect him?

In a small way, he was. Fayt knew that. He sighed. Sometimes the blond was just too… lovable despite his loud nature. Cliff was… sweet. He knew that that would be the gallant Klausian's thought. He'd call Fayt his mission, but that was a scam…

Or was it?

_(…I want it to be a scam.)_

He buried his face into the pillow, breathing in shallow gasps of air. Fayt desperately felt like crying, but no tears would flow… he didn't know why, but the thought of not being able to cry made him feel all the more helpless. He'd completely broken down in front of Cliff… it had been embarrassing, what would the blond think? He'd nearly gotten them killed, his emotions had taken over and he'd been a nervous wreck there. But they'd been lucky. The Klausians were special folk… they'd chased the Vendeeni away.

But what if Cliff had gotten hurt? Mirage? Nel? What if any of them… died?

It plain seemed that Cliff was all around him trying to keep Vendeen from getting to him now. It all made sense. But… why?

A loud knock was heard and before he could reply, Cliff strode in, a large grin, rather nervous, plastered on his face.

"Hey kid, you feeling better?"

"Yes," Fayt looked down. He couldn't believe the thoughts that just ran through his head then. How could he have doubted this man? He looked up, drinking in the blond's sexy body, his tight tank top, his piercing gaze, his… his…

Fayt blushed and tried to hide it under his bangs, hanging his head. Looking surprised, Cliff walked over to him and plopped onto the bed beside him.

"Feeling woozy?"

"N…No…"

"What is it, kid?" Cliff sounded concerned. It wasn't odd, Cliff had always been nice. And warm. Fayt felt an indescribable heat consume him. Cliff sitting so close wasn't much of a help either.

"Look, cheer up. They're in a better place now, right? You gotta be happy for 'em… they made it through seeing each other, didn't they?" the blond patted his friend on his shoulder.

"You… you don't understand. They made the garland, it was their wish! If… if I'd never brought them together, it'd never come true and they wouldn't have died until it did…"

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

Fayt's head snapped up, shocked and angry. Did he just hear what he heard…? Immediately he felt like kicking the maggot, but…

"How could you say such a thing… you can't blame angels, you know." Cliff scratched his head, suddenly going red in the face. "I… err…"

Fayt realized that the blond hadn't meant to let that slip. He too, felt embarrassed…

"Now, look here kid. It ain't your fault. Come and think of it this way, Ameena was sick to begin with, she'd die anytime. Of course, she'd probably have never died if she never saw that Dion guy again, but she was suffering, Fayt. You bringing her to see her boyfriend helped her pull through. When she died, she stopped feeling the pain. Whatever happened must have used you like a tool… you were… divine. Okay?" Cliff heaved a sigh of relief when he was done. That had been hard. "Anyway, you stopped her from hurting so much. Lighten up, will ya?"

"Cliff, I…"

The blond draped an arm round the young shoulders. He knew that the blue-haired warrior was a deep thinker, and sometimes it just wasn't good for someone so young to think too much. His hair might start dropping, for one.

"Did you…" Fayt began, looking at his knuckles. "Why did you call me that?"

"What?"

"You know; that." He halted. "An angel. Do you really mean that?"

"Err… uh… um… yeah," Cliff grinned sheepishly. The jig was up. "You, Mister Tight-assed UP3-following Protector of the Universe, are nearly perfect, although you're one stubborn piece of work."

"Thanks a lot," Fayt nudged him.

Silence befell the two men, Fayt beginning to lean slightly in to Cliff. It was so quiet, and there was no one around… And then suddenly, all guilt and pain and anger, and frustration and sadness hit him at once. He'd been holding out too long, he knew.

Fayt's frame wracked with sobs.

"Yo, kid… hey… what's wrong?" Cliff now sounded more afraid than anything else. This was worse than he thought… it all seemed alright and he'd talked nicely to Fayt… "Hey… don't go mental on me now, Fayt. Fayt…?"

"Oh Cliff…" he whispered. "What do I do? When will it end? Will everything be alright? How many more people are going to die?"

"Hey, hey! One question at a time, okay?' the blond nervously brushed his hair back. "Let's see… err, first, you calm down. Second, I don't know when, but it will, alright? Third, of COURSE it will, I'm Cliff, and I'm here to save the day, like it or not. And lastly, nobody. Just believe in yourself. Got that?"

"Cliff…"

He buried his head into the older man's chest. It was so warm there, and it had the strangely soothing scent that was uniquely Cliff. Tightening his grasp around the blond, Fayt felt his heart race… he'd never felt this way before. A spur of courage hit him. It was now, when he needed it most, or never.

"Yo… Fayt?"

"Cliff…" he looked up, his face warm and flushed. "…Touch me."

Said blond man's eyes widened, and he dropped his soothing clasp in shock. Was that…?

"Touch me…" he whispered, almost desperately.

"Fayt, oh man… c'mon…"

"Please…"

Cliff paused, looking down at the broken young man before him. He sat silent for a while, before gently beginning to accept Fayt's request. For Fayt had proved himself to be mature and thoughtful beyond his years. This was no boy the Klausian was looking at. This was a young man, a warrior. He knew what he wanted. He'd also known that there would be no turning back. "…Alright."

Fayt smiled a small smile as he pressed onto the man. He was inexperienced, but he knew roughly that these things required knowledge of heart. How he felt drove him to do what he thought was right… and if he were wrong, he had no qualms that Cliff would guide him through.

"We'll go slow on this, okay?" Cliff said in a low voice, stroking the blue hair as if he were trying to calm the young man down. Fayt nodded, allowing the blond to trail a soft line of butterfly kisses from his forehead to his right temple, an occasional nipping at his skin. He tilted his head upwards as Cliff's warm, firm hands guided his face upwards, allowing the Klausian access to his slender neck. Cliff tentatively suckled on it, minding himself not to bruise this angel on earth.

Feeling the atmosphere relax, the blond began his lazy exploration of his hands down and away from Fayt's face to his torso. He slipped, slowly but surely, his battle-calloused palms underside the young man's shirt. Fayt groaned as he felt the warm palms make contact with his chest, stroking and playing over his nipples. Cliff was heaven on earth at that very moment, and everything seemed alright. "You okay there, kid?"

"Yes… it feels really good."

"Just what I wanted to hear," the blond grinned, dropping his earlier uncertainties. He moved his wide palms to wrap round the blue-haired wonder's hips, rubbing them up and down the curves in slow strokes. In response the young man arched towards Cliff, breathing in loud gasps. It was no secret now between them that Fayt was a virgin either way with man or woman, and Cliff would have been really flattered to have gotten so much trust from the young man, if he weren't so distracted at that moment.

Sunlight floated in through the window in the small room, a warm white glow that made everything seem like it had been blessed by the goddess' hands. Undoing Fayt's pants and pulling it down, Cliff's hands moved down to trace the expanse of the soft, fair skin of his companion's thighs, and the blue-haired young man closed his eyes in rapture. The blond was tender towards him, caring and so different that what he'd imagine being with Cliff would be like. He'd often anticipated the man to be rough and tough and dominating in bed, but this…

This _was_ Cliff.

"…How could I not have seen it?"

"Huh?" the blond stopped his ministrations immediately. Fayt realized that he had gone mental on Cliff again. Not good.

"Sorry… I was just thinking of something."

"Thinking again?" Cliff mused, his grin never waning. "Hey, come on kid, sex doesn't require thought. Or very much of it. Just sit back and enjoy the ride…"

Fayt blushed at Cliff's presentiment of what would happen next. Would they… would they go all the way?

"Glad you like this," Cliff's grin grew wider, more mischievous than ever. He reached out; pushing the blue locks away from his lover-to-be's face. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind? It helps to get it out, y'know."

"Well, I…" Fayt muttered. "I just never thought about being like this with you before… I thought you'd just throw me on the bed and… and…"

"Have my way with you?"

Fayt looked away, embarrassed as hell. Really, the blond could be very crude with his words at times.

"Well, since you want it so bad…" Cliff grabbed hold of him suddenly and landed him on a lying-down position on the bed. He loomed over the blue-haired young man and began to kiss and grope him fiercely. Too stunned to react, Fayt went limp… until he felt himself being tickled that is.

"Hahahahahahaha! Aha! Ahahahaha— Cliff! Stop it… hahahahaha!"

"Just checking your nerves, man. You okay?"

"How many times must you ask me that?" Fayt inquired. "You're beginning to sound like a broken-down voice recorder. 'Are you okay?', 'you okay, kid?'"

"I was just concerned for you," Cliff defended himself. "Besides, with no one else to ask you that; how'd we know if you're alright or dying of some genetically engineered disease?"

Fayt smiled up, cupping the blond's face in his hands. "Thank you… you're really sweet when you want to be sometimes, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess… HEY, what do you mean by _sometimes_?"

"I mean, sometimes you're just so loud and rude," Fayt said, his honestly earning him a glare. "But that doesn't mean it's not a turn-on…"

"You like it rough?"

"N-No," Fayt stammered. "I didn't mean it that way… I just… it's just so you, Cliff. And I… I…"

He looked down, a cherubic smile playing on his lips. He had no place to be embarrassed further anyway, after all, he _was_ only wearing a thin shirt to conceal his nudity. "…I like everything about you. I think… I think…"

"I think I love you too," Cliff shook his head, his hands falling down to move in circles around Fayt's flat stomach, stroking the young man soothingly as the blond spoke. "Man, I'm such a cradle robber. I mean, you're nineteen, and I'm, well, thirty-six. You know; the 'Jonnie and Jimmy' song they sang on earth at that prehistoric time?"

"You actually listened to it?" Fayt asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you know, Jimmy please say you'll wait for me…" the rich baritone of his voice rang out as he sang the line, and Fayt felt himself consumed with laugher. Cliff was very funny. He was… he was his light in the dark. It was only Cliff now, who was really, ever there for him. To make him smile. He was the only one whom he'd completely broken down to during the attack by Vendeen. The only one he'd trusted that much, so much that it hurt him when Cliff told him a fragment of something that he'd avoided till now.

And still did.

But that was all behind him now, at that moment. He didn't want to know what it was about right then… he wanted everything to stay as it was, him lying beneath the blond Klausian, feeling the warm sunlight caress his bare skin, on a sweet-smelling bed in the sacred city of Aquios, till the end of time. He nuzzled against the blond, and unknowingly, whispered just that. Sensing Cliff's embrace grow stronger, he felt comforted at once.

He clasped and entwined his long, slender fingers around his older counterpart's, and for a brief, fleeting instant, all was well.

There is such a thing as pieces of heaven on earth. They exist in the farthest corners in our lives and it may take some time for us, the angels who reside in them, to unearth them. These little bits of bliss can only be discovered if we kept our eyes opened, in the way and matter where our hearts are. There will be some of us who'll never find our way back to the sky. Still, there is always a solution to this. Strength, tolerance and endurance are what would get us there in one piece; the strength to search for it, the tolerance to keep it alive, and the endurance to make it last a lifetime.

-END-

Tuesday, October 26, 2004, 3:37 PM

Notes: Falls down and dies. Ugh… I suck at tender lemons… maybe rough sex _was_ a better idea.


End file.
